


Epic Love Stories ×2

by Moon0618



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Family Issues, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: Philip and Isak are besties and they decided to move in together. They're 17 years old second graders and they have no idea about the third grader boys, the ones about to get in their livesor“I mean you’re gay so you have a thing I mean.. I mean like you... you know what nevermind it’s not important”“Well, it doesn’t matter if it’s important or not Isak you can talk with me about everything, okay?”“Yeah, thanks man” then we heard the ring, I get up and opened the door, Even gets inside and then I see blond head, the blonde, same blonde from today and he was looking at me with a light and nervous smile.





	1. 8pm

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story Philip and Lukas aren't in the same age and Even's still biggest one and after my really weird dream here we're, I guess I'm really attached to this both fandom so much, in my dream there was a really interesting crossed world and I decided to write it down.
> 
> I'm gonna write this story with our boys POVs because I love every single one of them so much and I need to write down all of their feelings.
> 
> It's gonna be explicit chapters in the future.
> 
> Also I'm gonna go with fluff usually because I need happiness in my life :))
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for all mistakes

#### PHILIP

God I hate this fucking alarm voice, I get myself up with force at least I tried, then I look for Isak but he was already left. It’s already 2 months since school started but waking up is still a nightmare and it was 3 months since we move in with Isak. Well, it was easier living with him than I thought and we were really doing okay. I guess we made a good decision about this moving shit anyway I put my clothes on and get out from the house.

* * *

 

My classes are done and I need to find Isak to ask if we have any booze. Where the hell was he anyway I didn’t see him whole day. Also I need a friend about this stupid school project maybe he didn’t have a partner yet and I don’t have to ask Richard or Lydia about it. And there he was sitting on a bank with Emma and some boy, what a boy by the way! Emma gets up and leave them with frustrated face, she was such a bitch, always hunting Isak since the school started and Isak was persistent not to talk about his feelings against Emma and I didn’t push him anyway, my bestie could be a really hard person sometimes but he’ll come and talk with you eventually so no pushing.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” he jumped lightly like I caught him doing something bad when he heard my voice  
“Ahhm.. good” yeah he was acting weird  
“Where were you whole day I didn’t see you?”  
“Nowhere, I just hang out with boys”  
“Okay. Did you find partner for the stupid project?”  
“Yeah actually I’m partner with Even, he kinda saved me from Emma” Even looked at me and smiled  
“Hi” he said with lots of confidence  
“Hey, I’m Philip” I said simply and sit down next to them  
“God! I really don’t wanna ask my other friends”  
“Hey, there’s this kid he just moved in from countryside and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have a partner either whould you like to be partners with him?” Even asked, he was leaning to see me because Isak was between us  
“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be better than my friends”  
“Everyone is better than your friends Philip, I’m telling you come and hang out with us”  
“Yeah I’m sorry if you don’t like them but I have to be friends with them because they’re in my class and I’m hanging with you guys as much as I could”  
“Well, should we come to your place tonight, you know for the project?” Even asked us, Isak looked at me like he’s having a heart attack and I really don’t know what’s wrong with him, he never said anything about liking boys and always look kinda uncomfortable talking about gay stuff and now he was acting all weird around this hot boy, I decided to save him  
“Yeah sure you should come. We should go now Isak will text you the address” I get up and grab Isak’s arm to get him up too  
“Yeah, cool, at 8pm?” Even asked behind us  
“8pm’s great” I yelled back  
“Wait I forgot my backpack” Isak said after a few minutes  
“Great go and take it, I’ll wait outside of school” I didn’t ask anything about Even beacuse I know my dear friend can get defensive so quickly. So I was walking and then I feel like I hit a rock or a rock hits me, I fell on my ass with sudden and unexpected impact. When I raised my head blond head with deep blue eyes is looking at me  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?” he hold my hand immediately and help me get up  
“Yeah, I’m good, I could use some apology though!”  
“Why?? You were the one who’s not looking in front of you or maybe looking but not seeing”  
“Are you serious? You practically knock me down!!”  
“Yeah you’re right about that” he smirked  
“Unbelievable” I mumbled myself and started walk away from the rude, _**handsome, hot,**_ literally pain in the ass boy  
“Heey!! I’m sorry, okay!” he yelled back at me but I didn’t turn around and I walk faster.

* * *

 

We were sitting in living room watching TV and waiting for boys to show up, it was almost 8 now  
“Hey Philip”  
“Yeah”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeap” I turn Isak  
“What’re you think about Even?”  
“What do you mean what I think about him?” he turn his face to me, he looks like having troubles with words  
“I mean you’re gay so you have a thing I mean.. I mean like you... you know what nevermind it’s not important”  
“Well, it doesn’t matter if it’s important or not Isak you can talk with me about everything, okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks man” then we heard the ring, I get up and opened the door, Even gets inside and then I see blond head, _**the blonde, same blonde**_ from today and he was looking at me with a light and nervous smile.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm assuming that Even's rich because he kept a fucking suite room for them both and Lukas' going be kinda James' Lukas because now he's no longer live in countryside also he's no longer live with his father. So he's gonna be more okay with himself than the show

#### EVEN

“Okay man, that was awkward!” we sit on the couch together with Lukas  
“Ohh my god dude, it was awful I didn’t know what to do nor say”  
“So you two know each others or something?” I asked with curiosity because all night long Lukas and Philip were acting quite weird  
“No no we weren’t actually. I mean look just after school, we kinda bumped into each others like literally and he fell on the floor then he got angry because I didn’t apologize”  
“Wait a minute, are you telling me he fell and you didn’t say you’re sorry!!?”  
“Yeah, it wasn’t like all of it my fault he crashed me too and we both like just walking ridiculously and without looking around apparently”  
“Ohh god!” I just laugh  
“He probably thinks you're the rudest country boy ever”  
“Yes, actually he said it just like that but just think about it for a second isn’t it like faith or something, I mean we come across with each others somehow and then turns out, he’s the one you set me for that project” and I just laugh more  
“No matter what I still can’t believe he agreed to be your partner”  
“Heey! I’m not that bad Even!”  
“No you’re not but your first impressions definitely are”  
“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that. So what about you and Isak?”  
“Hm I don’t know, we keep run across to each other’s all day long so I decided to meet him, we smoked weed then became partners it was kinda fait accompli but I guess he’s cool with it and also he’s cute”  
“Dude! I thought you have girlfriend?!”  
“Yes I do but I still think he’s cute. You know whole day long I felt like there’s this magnet between us”  
“Magnet?”  
“Yeah I mean wherever I go he was there too, I don't know it was something good”  
“Okay whatever”  
“When’re you bringing your stuff?”  
“My dad’s gonna drop them off tomorrow I think. By the way I’m really glad you’re taking me in. I knew I couldn’t live with my dad anymore I just didn’t know what to do about it”  
“It’s cool man I’m living all alone I can use some company. Also I feel like Sonja choking me out sometimes, you being here could help me get some distance with her”  
“Yeah, I hear you man” Lukas just nod his head  
“How’re you and _**Rose and long distance**_ relationship?”  
“I don’t think I’m really into her”  
“Yeah maybe it’s because you’re into boys who fell on their ass’ and you think they’re your faith” he laughed  
“Yeah maybe”  
“Ahh by the way I need to tell you something, I’m bipolar. It’s usually fine but sometimes I can sleep all day or may not sleep all night, just don’t mind me and if you get worried so much you can call my parents or maybe Sonja” and I hope he won’t call Sonja, she knows how to deal with me but lately I feel like she won’t even let me breathe  
“No shit! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah yeah man I’m fine just like how I said it, there’re some ups and some downs from time to time and if you feel like uncomfortable living with me it's cool just say it, I can find some other place to you, no hard feelings”  
“No! No man it’s cool. I just never had a friend with bipolar”  
“Looks like you have one now” I smiled  
“Hey! Can you cook?” he turned me with an excited face  
“Yeah a little why?”  
“Yeah I can cook a little too and we invited Philip and Isak this weekend so why don’t we prepare some dinner for them?”  
“Actually that’s a pretty good idea. Yeah yeah man we should definitely do that. Also this way you can properly apologize to Philip” I laughed again because it was really funny  
“Ha ha so funny” he smiled too  
“Well looks like we both have girlfriends but we’re gonna prepare special dinner for our friends.. to boy ones, to our boy friends?”  
“Yeah l guess that’s how it looks like” we both smiled widely.


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no specific timeline between chapters, they're usually going to be from future, I mean where I left the story but sometimes I might need to write background though :)
> 
> And there's some physical abuse in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with it, please do not read this chapter 
> 
> Love you all :)

#### LUKAS

When I get inside early in the morning, Even was already up, he was listening music  
“Good morning!” he smiled, when he sees me, I smiled back lightly  
“G’morning”  
“I thought you’re not coming until tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, something came up” I sit on couch next to him and start to look at ceiling with empty face  
“You okay man?” Even asked with a bit of worry  
“Yeah yeah I’m fine, I’m just really glad I don’t live with my dad anymore”  
“You two had a fight or something?”  
“We don’t have to”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He has a drinking problem...or I should say, he has this habit after he drinks, he likes to beat the shit outta me and it gone really worst when we moved here, to the city because...he never stopped drinking when we moved in” even the memories felt painful especially around my ribs, ooh wait, there are new bruises and marks there  
“No shit, man! Are you okay?.. Did he.. did he do it again?” I didn’t look at Even because I feel like ashamed in a funny way  
“I’m not gonna answer that” I said with a low voice  
“Okay man, just know that I’m here if you need anything”  
“Thanks. I invited Philip after school today”  
“No way man, Isak giving some kinda a party tonight and you’re inviting Philip over here!?!”  
“Sorry didn’t know about the party, maybe we join you later”  
“I’m going with Sonja actually” he looked at me  
“Hmm you think it’s cool?”  
“Don’t know man, I think it is. Dinner was great though” yeah it was just a few days ago but it feels like I haven’t see Philip for ages and I really can’t find him at school, I have no idea where he’s hanging  
“Yeah it was quite quality time with them” we smiled at each other’s  
“Their faces when we said them about our girlfriends though”  
“Duuude!! That was the most awkward moment at that table God! So does Isak have a girlfriend or something?”  
“Well, I don’t know he hangs out with this girl Emma but I really don’t know what they’re, I mean she seems pretty into Isak but I don’t know. And Philip?”  
“He refuses to talk about it, he always finds a quirk answer or changes the subject, so I literally don’t know anything about his personal life but they look kinda troubled with idea of we having girlfriends, right? I mean especially Isak he looks disturbed and shocked”  
“Really??”  
“Yeah sure. What’s your deal with him anyway?” he started laughing  
“Ohh my god! We don’t have a deal please stop asking thaaat! And what’s your thing with Philip then?”  
“We don’t have a thing!”  
“Yeah right! That was a big ass apology! It was almost like a marriage proposal!”  
“A marriage proposal!! What’re you talking about it was a simple sorry!”  
“Yeah right?! I thought you’re gonna knee over next”  
“Ohhh fuck off, it wasn’t like that” I get up and headed to my room but I can still hear Even’s laughing.

* * *

“I can’t believe we have to take bus to get here, Even suppossed to drop us then go to your guys’ place!!”  
“Wow! Such a rich kid, aren’t you?!” Philip teased at me  
“No, I just don’t feel good while my baby sleeps over there and I need to come back at house by bus” I showed my motorcycle with my head, Philip look at the window and he smiled widely  
“Nooo waaay!! Is that yours?”  
“Yeap, do you know how to ride it?”  
“No but I do love take a ride with it, I mean fast as possible and maybe riding at some rough roads. Wow you know what, you suddenly start to look more...more..”  
“More what Philip?” he look at my eyes then lips, I approached him slowly, put my hand right side of his face, caressed his cheek slowly. Then we cut off by my phone, my dad was calling. I opened, he said he’ll be here in 5 minutes and he brings the box, he forgot to bring last week, shit! I called Even  
“Dude you need to come down here!”  
“Why what’s happened?” there’s very loud music playing background  
“My dad’s co-“ and there he’s, he parked his car  
“Nevermind dude catch you later”  
“Lu-“ I close the phone  
“What’s going on?” Philip asked  
“Nothing my dad’s here” and we heard the door ring, I open the door  
“Hey dad, you didn’t have to bring it”  
“It’s fine kiddo also I want to meet with your friend” yeah I know that’s the real reason why you’re here. He start to look at Philip  
“Dad this is Even, my housemate” Philip send me a shocked look but didn’t broke my play and go with it  
“So you’re one year older then my boy right?”  
“Yes yes I’m” Philip nodded his head and actually he was one year younger than me, I just want to laugh at this situation but I couldn’t anyway  
“Well I thought you had a car?” Philip just freezed  
“He give it to one of his friend for the night dad” my dad just look at us and he nodded his head  
“Okay I’m leaving now boy, see you later” he said and leave. I closed door behind him and put my head on the door, that went good I guess  
“Lukas?” Philip said slowly  
“Yeah” he touched my shoulder and I startled by the move because I hit my shoulder to the closet last night while my own dad taking his sweet time with me  
“I know when I see an abusive person Lukas” I turn back to look at him  
“How?”  
“Beacuse I grow up with them until I was 14, so get your shirt up and do you guys have any ointment or something in this house?”

We were sitting on the couch and he was rubbing cream to my ribs and my shoulder  
“So what’s your story?” I asked without looking, his touches were so gentle, I hoped he never stops touching me  
“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine” he raised his eyebrowls  
“There’s not much to talk about after my mom died he find himself a new entertainment”  
“Shit! I’m sorry for your mom”  
“Don’t be I don’t even remember her. It’s your turn”  
“My mom’s a junkie, so she always have this rough boyfriends more like bullies and these high monsters always like to hit me, hard as they can so I really can recognize when I see a monster”  
“Shiit! Then what’s happened”  
“Well one day she OD’d again and child services send me another foster family but this time day were actually good at me and my mom try to take me back so she go to the rehab but after two years dealing with her rehab, I decided to I’ll be better without her so Helen and Gabe take full custody of me and I never talked with my mom again”  
“Wow man, how did you end up with living Isak?”  
“Our house was quite far from the school and Isak had some bad family time so we decided to move out from our houses and move in together”  
“I see. That was a really depressive conversation! Whould you like somethings to drink?”  
“Yeah man something hard, if you have”  
“Let me check out” and there’s Even’s secret booze collection, I took one bottle of tequila  
“How’s that?” Philip grinned  
“Perfect”

The end of the bottle we were quite drunk and I was still shirtless also sleepy. Since I was so high I didn’t think anything while I put my head on Philip’s lap and he just start to touch my hair lightly, I closed my eyes with feeling of safeness, which it wasn’t something easy to find for me but here with Philip it just felt so right  
“Hey Philip”  
“Hmm” he answered with a low voice  
“Stay here?”  
“Hmmhm” I can feel he was almost about to sleep  
“And Philip”  
“Hmmmmm”  
“Can you hold me like that forever?” he stopped, then he leaned over me, put a small kiss on my hair  
“Yeah I can do that” I knew we are not gonna remember any of this but no matter what, it felt great to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask :)


	4. Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's kinda short sorry for that and Evak's on the way <3

#### PHILIP

I woke up on the couch with a blanket on me and I wasn’t at my place also I have this terrible headache  
“Gooood morning” Lukas yelled from kitchen  
“Yeah what a morning my head’s killing me” I look at the time  
“Dudee!! We’re late for school, it’s almost noon why don’t you wake me up?”  
“Well, for once you were sleeping so nicely so I just couldn’t and I thought maybe we can take a day off and go for a ride.. you know together?” he said nervously and what’s it mean you sleep so nice!  
“That’s cool”  
“Yeah?” he asked like a child with a grin on his face  
“Yeah sure”  
“Then we should snack somethings and go” yeah let’s do that you complicated boy.

* * *

“What the hell’s this place we’re almost in the woods?” I didn’t even know there’s that much of a quiet place in the city  
“I did some trips when we first got here, so I pretty much know all the weirdest places”  
“Silent feels kinda good, right? As much as I freeze here after your crazy ride, which I enjoy a lot, still good”  
“I don’t know about the silent but being around you feel so good” I turn my face to him, yeah he’s got a girlfriend then why’s he flirting me that much. I just want to kiss him though, my eyes slowly get down to his lips but I didn’t make any movement so instead of me, he approached slowly, hold my head and pull me for a chaste kiss and first it was slow but before we even understand, we were kissing frantically and our hands were on each others  
“W- wait wait wait, stop!!” I get away from him slowly  
“What happened?” he asked with disappointment  
“What’d you mean, what happened Lukas you have a girlfriend, we shouldn’t suppose to...do _**things**_ like that!”  
“And what if we do? Who cares? It’s not like she’s here or something”  
“I care okay and if you’re not caring about her why’re you still with her then?”  
“It’s complicated Philip” he breaths out, hearing my name with his voice always give me cramps  
“Yeah I bet it is” I looked away  
“Do you want me to drop you home?”  
“Yeah, it’s not like I have so many options here! By the way did Even come back yesterday night?”  
“Nope don’t think so, why?”  
“Nothing just I didn’t heard anything from Isak today, I wonder what they do”

* * *

When I came back, house was empty also it was tidy, so that was really interesting and where was Isak? I just took my phone out of my pocket and I heard the door's open  
“Finally Isak!! Where were you all da- Why’re you wet Isak!!” he look at himself  
“Hmmm well, the pool.. I mean.. ahhm I need to tell you something”  
“Yes I need to tell you something too!”  
“Lukas kissed me!!!”  
“Even kissed me!!!” we both said it at the same time.


	5. Pool

#### ISAK

We sit on the couch with Philip after I changed my clothes with dry ones and give a breathe out loudly  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“What?” I was lost in thoughts, they were usually about Even  
“Why were you wet Isak, what happened?” I think about for a second what’s happened last night and today  
“I don’t know everything was completely weird. Actually, everything about Even's so weird”  
“What’d you mean? How did he kiss you anyway?”  
“I don’t know anything about my feelings Philip...God!”  
“You know you can talk to me”  
“Okay, look one day we came across each other’s at school and it was like my eyes just turn to his direction and from that minute he was everywhere when I turn my head, so he was in that stupid school project meeting too. Then I ran from there because it was really fucking stupid. I was in the bathroom and when I got out, guess who was there _**Even**_ and you know what he did, he just pulled out all the tissues until there's no left and then he asked do I needed one too then he just pulled out one of the good one from the bin and give it to me and he told me to come out. That’s exactly how we met” Philip just stare at me with wide open eyes  
“I don’t remember when was the last time you spoke that much!”  
“And it’s not the end, after that day I just keep seeing him around me too and we always keep looking and then last night he showed up with Sonja keep kissing her all night long and when I started to kiss Emma, you know what he did, he jumped over next to us and started talking. After that, while I was dancing with Emma and he was dancing with Sonja then we did that weird thing with our eyes again” I stopped, it felt good to tell all about this  
“What thing?”  
“”I really don’t know but while we were kissing with our girls, we were also keep staring at each other’s”  
“Duuuude!! That’s weird”  
“Yeah but it doesn’t change, the fact that, it felt so good” Philip send me a funny look  
“Then what’s happened?”  
“After everyone left he stayed, he asked about you, I told him we didn’t talk then he asked can he sleep over here for the night and I said okay. He helped me clean up, we talk a little and sleep” I look at Philip and he look at me like he was waiting for me to say something  
“I’m just waiting for the part when you kiss” I rolled my eyes  
“After school we decided to hang around and end up at some pool it’s a long story but we kinda fell in the water then he kissed me under the water” Philip raised his eyebrows  
“He kissed you under the water like in his favorite movie”  
“What?”  
“Well, don’t you remember idiot after that dinner with them you make us watch that Romeo and Juliet movie because he said that’s his favorite!” yeah I forgot all about that!  
“Yeah whatever, we just keep kissing after that too”  
“ _ **Ohh really!**_ ”  
“Yeah, he said he’ll see me tomorrow before he left and it’s a good thing that he has leather seats because you know...we were so wet”  
“Yes, I guess it’s a good thing” then I remembered my mom  
“Hey Philip I want to ask you something”  
“About?”  
“Hmm the thing is my mom started to texting me and you know we don’t talk and I just want to ask you what should I do”  
“Only one thing I can tell you about that Isak if you think she has bad influence on you, just keep not talking with her.. but if she seems alright then you should talk because you know she’s your mom and having her around... Yeah, you get what I mean”  
“Wait wait you said Lukas kissed you?”  
“Yeap, I did”  
“Well, come on tell me!!”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it. It wasn’t a big deal anyway and I stopped it because he has a girlfriend”  
“Hmmm”  
“Yeah, it just still bugging me how I let him do that”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t do stuff like that Isak believe me I had so many friends with closed asshole boyfriends and I really don’t want to end up like one of them”  
“Okay” I just nod my head slowly  
“It’s not okay though beacuse I still want to kiss him”  
“You think, are we going to kiss tomorrow?” I smiled and Philip smiled back  
“Well, I’m not sure kissing will be the only thing you’re gonna do”  
“Yeah right!”  
“ _ **Yeah right!**_ Whatever Isak I’m going to sleep, G’night” I just lie down on the couch and after a few seconds Philip come back  
“Well!! That was the part you’re gonna say I’m gonna sleep too!!” he put his hands on couch  
“I’m not gonna sleep yet...maybe” actually I have sleep and also I feel cold but lying here and think about Even felt more tempting at the moment  
“Yes sure you’re gonna just lie there and think about Even then?”  
“No! I’m not thinking about anything!”  
“Yeah I believe you” then he put his hand on my chest and said  
“You should think about what’re you two gonna do tomorrow” he blinked and leave the room for the second time.


	6. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm not gonna lie to you I might love Evak little bit more than Philkas (because you know they're the softest one and the greatest match) but no worries I still love Philkas too (and of course they're a good match too) <3
> 
> Btw that new clip though, I'll die if Even won't show up at the party or I won't get more Evak :(

#### EVEN

“Why we skipped school that soon again?”  
“To spend time together, of course”  
“Yeah, of course” Isak sits on his couch, more like he collapses on it anyway. And I walk through window, sit next to there, start to look outside  
“You guys have a nice place”  
“Yeah, it’s enough for us” I feel my phone start to vibrating in my pocket, I already know that’s Sonja. She wants to check me out, I’m not sure, I still have feelings against her but the idea of dumping her’s scared because she knows me very well but when I look at the boy across me, I feel something completely different, something I never felt before, just like the first time I saw him. There was something about him and it’s pulling me in a hard way, I just can’t stop it  
“Come here Isak” he obeyed slowly, I took him between my thighs and start to kiss his face, lightly as possible, he just rolled his arms around my neck and that’s when our lips attached first time for today. The kiss was perfect just like last night. I was holding him from his waist, I hold him tight, never wanted to let go. I want to live in this moment forever, for christs sake. I lean over him while our kisses gets more deepened. He breaks the kiss, look at my eyes, we were still so tight  
“Bedroom?” it was my time to stare at him  
“Are you sure, this is what you want Isak?” my one hand on his cheek caressing slowly and other one on his hip, I wait for the answer  
“Yeah, I’ll do everything with you” he put a small kiss on my lips just before grab my hand and drag me to his room.

He lie down on bed and there was this slight idea in my head, does he still would like to do everything with me, if he knew I’m bipolar but I didn’t care about it. He said he wants me and that’s what I’m gonna give him. I pulled out his shirt first, putting kisses on his chest and keep going down, then I pulled his pants and I took my clothes off too. Finally both of us completely naked, I climb on him, kissing his sweet lips, feeling his presence under me. I was so curious why everything feels so edged way while I'm doing it with Isak. We kept _**kissing and kissing and kissing,**_ we were like can’t get enough of it until Isak separated our lips  
“Are we gonna do it or what?” I laughed  
“You look so good like that, all needy” he pulled me down for another long, sloppy kiss. I looked at him, red swollen lips, God!! He's so great  
“Lube?” I asked with sudden need, those lips take my mind away  
“It’s on the nightstand” I pick it up  
“Where did you get this?” I asked with actual curiosity and bit of jealousy  
“I didn’t, Philip gave it to me this morning”  
“Hmmm. Condom?”  
“No need” I raised my eyebrows  
“ _ **No need!?**_ ”  
“I want to feel you, _**only you Even,**_ if that’s okay with you too, of course” yesss keep saying my name babe, I kissed those lips again, I collapsed on them with a hard crush  
“I’m more than okay with it, don’t worry” I separated his thighs, took enough lube on my fingers and replaced my hand on his hole, caressed it first then I pushed one finger in, his breaths gets faster and his cheeks were blushing, his eyes were closed and I pushed second one. He was hard as possible and I was hard as possible too. There was a certain ache on my crotch and I can feel the pulse on my dick  
“Please..please plea-“ I pulled my fingers and replace them with my dick but I didn’t pushed in  
“You’re gonna tell me if it's too much, okay?” last thing I want to do’s hurting this boy because he’s so precious to be hurt. No answers, he looks like in someplace else  
“ _ **Okay Isak!!**_ ”  
“Yeah yeah I’ll do that” he said and I start to move in slowly. He hold on to me tight but didn’t say anything, arms around my neck, his head burried on my neck. He keeps breathe hotly to my neck. In and out slowly, in and out a bit faster, in and out more deeper  
“Ahhhm, there right there” he said quickly and scratched my back with his fingernails, the pain goes directly to my dick and it make me more sensual for him I know I'm not gonna hold on much longer and neither is he. I keep hitting that spot, start to stroking him and he just lost himself more  
“I wanna see your face” I hold his chin make him look at me, _**beautiful beautiful beautiful,**_ he was so damn beautiful. He throw his head back while he comes and I just lost myself in beauty of the moment too. I kissed his exposed neck and marked him as mine. Then I lie on his chest until my breathe get in a line  
“Didn’t thought it could be that good” Isak mumbled  
“It was amazing” I kissed his cheek and jumped on his left. I give him a shirt from the floor so he can clean the mess on himself. Then we get under the blanket because putting some clothes on was not necessary  
“Want some joint?” I asked  
“Yay!” we lit it and start to smoke it after a few minutes the door opened  
“Isak?” Philip looked at us  
“Ohh sorry, I forgot you’ll be here Even”  
“What happened?” Isak asked  
“Nothing happened I just got here but I’m leaving anyway by the way, just let me open this window before you two suffocate in this room”  
“Where’re you going?”  
“To do club”  
“Club?”  
“Yes Isak club”  
“Look y-“  
“No!! I’m not having this conversation with you right now Isak so goodbye, have fun together” he slam the door  
“What was that about?” I turn Isak  
“I don’t know but he must be really upset about something”  
“Why?”  
“Because last time he go there some middle aged dude cause him trouble, he freaked out and didn’t go again”  
“That’s bad”  
“Yeah, I know, like I said something must be really bothering him”  
“Should we go after him?”  
“No, I have a better idea. Give me your phone” and I did he send a message to someone then give it back to me  
“Lukas?”  
“Yeah, probably the reason of the problem. So he’s gonna deal with it not us”  
“Wait wait wait how did Philip get inside of clubs? He’s not 18 yet?”  
“We have fake IDs”  
“Ohh really?” I grinned  
“Yeah, how do you think we keep getting all the booze”  
“Ohh look at that! You just seem more hot to my eyes”  
“Hmm am I?”  
“Ohh you have no idea!” I rolled over him and we start to kissing again.


	7. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (confession) Yessss I love Philip's jacket too ;)

#### LUKAS

I receive a message from Even, he texted me some club’s name and say Philip’s gonna be there. I needed to find him so I was at the club looking for Philip. He wasn’t hard to find, middle of the dance floor, all wrapped up with some random man, boy, man, I don’t know what he’s, the guy looks like early in his twenties. There was this sudden feeling like someone punched me from my guts, I clenched my fists with anger, he was mine, Philip’s mine. Nobody should've touched him like that and he shouldn't be letting them, this is all my fault. I just go next to them, tell _**the boy**_ to fuck off and took Philip in my arms  
“What’re you think you’re doing?” I just took out my phone, open the messages between me and Rose then give it to him  
“I broke up with her” he readed texts then give my phone back  
“Why?”  
“She’s not the one I want and I don’t want you to be mad... especially I don’t want you to be at me. So after our fight today I texted her that it’s over”  
“So you did it for me?”  
“Yes of course I did it for you Philip!! Can’t you see how much I’m into you?” he smiled widely and that was the only thing I want to see rest of my life. I swipe his hair back of his ear, then our lips crushed on each other’s, we were still standing middle of the dance floor but both of us didn't care about it. We stay like this for a while, danced a little, my hands on his hips, his arms slightly around my neck  
“Do you wanna get out of here?” I whispered to his ear, he nodded his head  
“Yeah”

* * *

House was still empty when we get there. We start to kissing in dark, try to walk to my room without breaking our kissing. When we finally reach to my room, I pushed him to my door, hold his legs and I raised him above the door, he wrapped his legs around my waist, I start to open button of his shirt, his jacket was still on him  
“That fucking Jacket!” I mumbled on his mouth  
“What’s happened it?” he look down to his jacket  
“It looks so fucking hot on you” he give me a long, bitefully tongue kiss, yess ohh God yes!  
“Hmmm, is it!” I carried him to my bed while keep capturing his mouth with mine, I lie him down and then get top of him. I throw my jacket and t-shirt then I pull out his jacket and shirt. I start to kiss him again, his lips feels so good on mine. Then I go down to his neck with my mouth and _**more down**_ to his chest, I keep kissing and licking every inch of his exposed skin. I reached his pants, open up one button  
“Stop!..stop please” he said slowly while holding my hand, I did stop and just lie next to him but his sound was kinda weird, little shaky maybe  
“What’s wrong Philip?” he turned me, look at my face, look at my eyes with his warm brown eyes, then he crawled on my chest, wrapped his arm around my torso  
“Nothing’s wrong” but something was definitely wrong because he tighten his grip more unconsciously while he speaks  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, it’s fine”  
“No no it’s not that”  
“You can tell me if you want” he hold on more to me  
“I’m really glad you showed up tonight”  
“Are you?”  
“Yeah, I was just starting to freak out”  
“Why?”  
“Because...” he took a long breathe then continued  
“Because last time I was there, I was dancing with this man, he was quite older than me but he was really good looking and charismatic after a while and a few more drinks, we started to kissing and dancing more closely, before I notice he hold my hand and drag me to the bathroom, we get inside one of the toilet stalls... and he keep kissing me but in a more harsh way not like the ones outside, then he turned me down, press himself on me, he pulled my hair and reached my pants buttons that’s when I managed to say that my foster mom’s a cop and she's with NYPD also I told him I'm underage and he stopped, he just left immediately after hearing all of this stuff” I hold his chin raised his head so I can look at his face, his eyes were teary and one of the tears drop on his right cheek, I wiped it with my thumb, then I put a kiss on his cheekbone  
“He stopped, it could’ve gone worst than that but he stopped because you made him stop” a small kiss on his lips  
“Don’t you hate me?” he asked with shaky voice  
“Ohh Philip why would I hate you, why would you even think that? And no matter what I can never hate you”  
“I thought you’re gonna think I’m so weak or something”  
“I don’t think you’re weak Philip, only thing I think about you right now, how smart and amazing you’re” I kissed his forehead  
“Thank you”  
“What for?”  
“I don’t know for tonight, for being next to me when I needed someone, even if you don’t know”  
“Always. It’s our second night together!” I smiled  
“Yes it is” he smiled back  
“I want more of these nights”  
“Yeah me too” he reached me for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please don't forget to leave a kudos :))


	8. Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be putting a lot of Philkas in Evak and Evak in Philkas but this is the way how story goes and I really love to write what they think about each other's :)

#### ISAK

I woke up with an empty bed before the alarm, there was drawing on Even’s pillow for me, I couldn’t stop smiling and put it on my nightstand. When I go to the kitchen, Philip was drinking coffee  
“Hey”  
“Hey! Good morning”  
“Did you see Even?”  
“Yeah, he leaved an hour ago or something”  
“Ohh! You’re up early”  
“Yeah, I was up all night with Lukas”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeap, he drop me a few hours ago, so I can change for school and take a shower”  
“How’s it going between you two?”  
“It’s fine I guess, it’s not like we’re in an actual relationship, we’re just hanging around” Philip looks still troubled about something  
“Do you want to be in a relationship with him?”  
“Of course I do Isak! He told me we can hang out but he doesn’t planning to come out or anything...I just wish we could be more like you and Even”  
“Why did you say that?”  
“I don’t know, you guys look like so easy going, trouble-free. We’re not like that”  
“Hmm, okay” I filled a cup of coffee for myself and sit across Philip  
“Hey Isak can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah”  
“Did you do it with anyone before Even?” it took my a few seconds to realize what’s he talking about, I shake my head  
“Ahmm, no. Did you do it with Lukas?”  
“Nope!”  
“But you want to?”  
“No! What makes you say that!?” defensive Philip, yeah right! He’s definitely wants to do something  
“Ohh, come on Philip we know each other’s for too long!”  
“Okay..maybe but it’s not gonna happen anyway”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m not gonna fool around with someone who’s not my boyfriend!!”  
“Wait! I thought you already are!!” I grinned  
“Ha ha very funny Isak! Come on get dress, we’re gonna be late for school”

* * *

“None of my friends at school right now, how’s that even possible” I was sitting at cafeteria with Even and Lukas, happy lunch times!  
“Why?” Even asked  
“Well, one of them’s sick and the other has to do something with his mom, I really don’t know” Lukas was pretty quiet and Philip doesn't look around  
“Where’s Philip?” Even asked Lukas  
“What?” Lukas seems so distracted  
“Where’s Philip?” Even asked again  
“He’s over there sitting with his friends” Lukas showed with his head  
“Why? Wait is it because of that thing, God! Why don’t you just fucking tell him dude!” tell him what?  
“I can’t tell him! He’ll be pissed” he said lowly and shrugged his shoulders  
“Yes you can. I’m gonna go get him” Even gets up and go to Philip’s table and come back with him, it seems more like Even hold Philip’s arm and dragging him here though. Philip sits next to Lukas because it was the only empty seat but he didn’t look at him, he didn’t even turn his head to him. There was an intense air on our table now, nobody talked, it was weird  
“Even told me you decided to tell me what’s been bugging you for two days, so I'm listening you Lukas” Philip said still not looking at Lukas  
“It’s nothing”  
“Ohh come on!!” Even sighed  
“Okay if you’re not gonna talk, then I’m leaving” Philip tried to get up but Lukas hold his arm and put him back to his chair  
“Fine, I’m gonna tell you but you can’t be angry because you met with my dad” Lukas was still holding his arm and looking into his eyes  
“What’s have to do with your dad?”  
“I think he suspects at something because he kept asking me weird questions then he just kept asking me about _**Rose Rose Rose**_ and I have to text her” Philip didn’t even moved a muscle while he listens  
“Text her what Lukas?” he asked with dangerous calmness, I can tell. Lukas start to look at his plate  
“That I made a mistake by breaking up with her and I ask her to come over here tonight, we’re gonna have dinner with my dad” Lukas speaked lowly again without making any eye contacts with anyone. I look at Philip, still he has no emotions on his face  
“I’m gonna go now”  
“Phili-“  
“NO! From now on you’re not calling me, you’re not texting me and you’re definitely not following me, Okay! This thing should’ve never happened anyway. I’m sorry for my stupidity” Philip said with a threatening voice and leave the table furiously. Lukas looks like devastated and next thing he did was leaving table after Philip but I know he didn’t go after him  
“Wow”  
“Yeah, that was intense” Even confirmed my emotions  
“Why’s Lukas keep doing that?” Even look at me raised his eyebrows  
“You gotta ask him, not me”  
“Yeah, whatever”  
“Are you okay Isak?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just I keep thinking about something and it’s making me kinda uncomfortable”  
“What’s it?”  
“It’s about my mom” and you’re the last person I wanted to talk about her  
“I’m listening”  
“She’s not doing very well, I mean mentally so I’m not talking with her since I move out”  
“Hmm”  
“Yeah, I decided she’s affecting me bad and my life will be better off without mentally ill people around me”  
“Ohh!”  
“Is it something bad?”  
“It’s what you want and decided so I really don’t know about good or bad part”  
“Come” he gets up and starts to walk  
“Where?”  
“Just come” we came to the bathroom, it was empty. He pushed me to the wall and we start to kiss frantically  
“We have class in 5 minutes”  
“Yesss I know that Isak, I just wanted to do that since lunch started  
“Hmm okay” I pulled him back from his neck for another hot kiss, he smiled lightly when we aparted  
“We should go now”  
“Yeap, see you later?” he paused for a second, look at the hallway then turn me  
“Yeah sure”

* * *

TV’s voice was all over in my room, what the fuck was Philip doing or watching. I go to check up on him. The coffee table was a mess, there was some war kind of movie on TV and Philip was eating ice cream  
“What’re you doing!!?” I sit next to him  
“Well, what’s look like I’m recovering”  
“Yeah but aren’t you doing it wrong!? I mean you have to watch some romantic movie that makes you cry not some war thing”  
“And why’s that? I don’t even like romantic movies, plus I love watching muscular men fighting”  
“Dudee you really need to get laid!”  
“Yeah, that doesn’t look like any time soon either”  
“Why not it’s not like only man on earth’s Lukas”  
“You’re right but he’s the only one..he _**was**_ the only one I wanted to do”  
“So you’re not gonna talk with him?”  
“Not planning on it. I wish I would’ve my own Even too” he put his head on the couch  
“We’re not that perfect, man!” Philip frowned  
“Why did something happen?”  
“No, it’s just I don’t know what we’re. It’s not like we sit and talk about it” and he doesn’t text me back but I don’t have to add it  
“Sooo you don’t know what you’re?”  
“Yeah, I don’t” I sighed then we heard message voice, it was mine.  
I look at the phone, phone look at me, Philip look at me then I look at the message again  
“What?”  
“It’s from Even” he raised his eyebrows with expectation  
“He says everything goes too fast, he needs some time”  
“Shit!”  
“Do you have more spoon?” he gave it to me right from coffee table and I look at him with confused face  
“What!! I was gonna call you to come join me but I didn’t expect this to happen though”


	9. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last parts practically porn! And kinda dirty!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our both shows done and there's only left fictions to read, anyway I'm glad to write one ;) 
> 
> Btw my finals are on the way so I probably won't be uploading new chapters until 14th-15th January, sorry for that :/
> 
> And thank you so much for 3k guys :)) Love you all <3

#### PHILIP

“You can’t keep locking yourself in this house Isak!”  
“I don’t want to go but I have to on monday because I have an exam so just leave me for one more day okay!”  
“So this means you’re not coming tomorrow”  
“Like I told you on monday”  
“Fineee! Can we at least go to this party tonight, I mean I really get sick of this atmosphere in our house!” really though we walk like ghosts or someone died  
“I’m not in the mood for party”  
“Of course you’re not Isak that’s the point! Let’s go...Come on-come on-come on pleaseeee” I hold his arm and tried to drag him to his room  
“Fine fine!! Stop pulling me Philip!”

The party was lame but it was what we needed anyway so we should try have some fun or just drink beer. Well, it didn’t take so much time for me to be regret to come here because there’s Even and then there’s Sonja and they look like hanging out together, okay I need to find Isak and we should leave before he sees them. Then Isak finds me  
“Hey!”  
“Hey, you know what you were right and I don’t feel so good, maybe we should leave”  
“Not without drinking a beer man, you’re the one wh-“ and yeah he just see them I turn my head to look at Even and Sonja. Looks like they’re kissing casually and I’m pretty sure they look happy. I look at Isak, he just watch them a few more seconds  
“Yeah, we should leave.”

* * *

After school I was waiting right next to Even’s car  
“Philip?”  
“Hey, Even look Isak said, he left some books or something at your place and he has an exam monday. So I was wondering if I can come with you and pick them up?” Even smiled a little  
“Yeah sure, get in” he starts to drive to their place  
“I’m not seeing Lukas at school”  
“Yeah, because he’s not going”  
“Why’s that?”  
“He doesn’t feel so good” like I care.. okay maybe I care a little  
“Hmm okay”  
“He didn’t go that night, you know”  
“What?”  
“That night he didn’t go and meet with Rose and his dad” I shrugged my shoulders  
“I don’t care, anyway” Even threw me a glance with raised eyebrows like he was saying _**‘yeah right!’**_  
“By the way about Isak-“  
“Nope! No no no, we’re not doing that because I’m trying really hard here for not to say something outrageous to you. So please don’t push me Even!”  
“Okay” he nodded his head. We get inside of their apartment and walk through his room  
“Wait here I go get the books” and he stopped me right in front of Lukas’ room, I prayed for his door to not open but it did slowly then I see Lukas  
“What’re you doing m- Philip!” he looked at me like I’m some kind of hallucination or something  
“Hi” I said simply  
“What’re you doing here?” he looked at directly my eyes and I forgot everything for a second  
“Ahhm..I..I’m gonna take Isak’s books he left them here”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah, since he’s not even going to school...and you’re not coming either” and he looks pretty bad maybe even worse than Isak  
“Yeah, it’s kinda same reason with Isak” I frown my eyebrows  
“How’s that?”  
“Well, the person I care about most stop talking with me because I’m an idiot but also I’m sorry” he kept looking at my eyes and wait am I that person?  
“What?”  
“Philip Shea will you please be my boyfriend, open and proud?” more shock!  
“What?” did he just say open and proud?  
“Yes, I was keep thinking about it and finally decided, then I said fuck my dad, fuck people, fuck the town and I was gonna come and see you but then you end up at my door... literally. I knew you’re my faith and I don’t need any more proves, I wanna be with you”  
“You’re not being serious right now!...Right?”  
“Philip, I’m being deadly serious”  
“Are you gonna come out from the closet...for me!!?”  
“I’ll do anything for you but it’s not just for you, it’s also for me, I should be able to live my life the way I want, right?”  
“So you’re being serious”  
“Yes, I’m but the question is, do you want me back?” he was staring at me with puppy eyes like a shy little boy  
“I never wanted to let go actually” I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips were on his, he wrapped his arms around my waist. And we both didn’t notice Even was standing here and watching us. We parted from each other's  
“Ahh did you bring it”  
“Yes, but you know what Philip you stay here and I take them to Isak?”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea”  
“Heey come on, it’s fine” Lukas whined, his one arm still around my waist and he doesn't look like gonna let go  
“I’ll just drop them and go, promise” Even said. They both staring at me with hopeful eyes  
“Finee”  
“Okay byeee. Have fun!” Even blinked to us and leave  
“God! Isak’s going to kill me” Lukas was still holding me also he buried his head on my neck and keep kissing it  
“It’s gonna be fine”  
“Yeah, everything was fine until Even ruined! Lying bastard!” Lukas raised his head from my neck  
“Lying?”  
“Yeaah! We saw him at last nights party while making out with Sonja. I was expecting seeing her here too actually”  
“She doesn’t come here! God, that bitch though!” Lukas shaked his head with disapproval  
“What?”  
“Even did told her, he wants some time but she just not letting him go”  
“Yeah right! Even doesn’t look like having any kind of troubles”  
“No no it’s more complicated than that Philip”  
“I really don’t think so it is, he’s just being an asshole”  
“It really is believe me” I open my mouth to say something but he put his finger on my lips to shush me  
“Okay okay okay I don’t wanna talk about Even or Isak at the moment so please can we stop talking about them?”  
“Yeah that’s a good idea” because we’re gonna have another fight if we don’t stop  
“Thanks” he kissed my cheek and hugged me  
“I miss you Philip” he added  
“I miss you too” he raised his head and smiled, it felt like the most precious thing on earth. And that’s when I decided I’d want to be with him in every way, so I kissed him with my whole heart and existence. We barely walk to the bed, fell on it. I was on top, keep kissing Lukas in a bit of hard way, he moaned into my mouth and it makes me feel so good, so wanted  
“Philip!” I moved back and forth on him to create a friction and it worked I can feel his growing erection under me. He looked so beautiful eyes closed, his hands everywhere  
“Philiiip!..S-stop, I-I can’-..Ohh god!” he looked so lost under me  
“No no! I want to Lukas” he opened his eyes to look at me if I’m being serious or not  
“Really?”  
“Yes! Really”  
“Ohh okay then, keep doing that!” I laughed and keep moving back and forth, he pull out my jacket then our t-shirts and he replaced his hands on my ass then he pressed me more to himself and it was my time to moan  
“Like that?” Lukas asked with a raw voice  
“I like everything with you” I kissed his neck, sucked a mark there. Well, we’re officially boyfriends now, right? I smiled myself. He grabbed me by my waist, rolled me down on my back and gets top of me. Then we pull out our pants and boxers. Naked, first time completely naked with somebody! Lukas keep kissing my neck, then he took the lube from the drawer. I look at him with raised eyebrows  
“What! Even gave it to me!” I keep looking  
“He give it to me before we stop talking okay!”  
“Okay” I pulled him down for a really wet kiss, which it make us both shivered with lust, we both groaned at the same time  
“Okay okay let’s do this” I said eagerly  
“Philip are you sure you want this?.. I mean are you okay with this?” he watched me with concerned eyes, I put my hand on his cheek, caress it slowly  
“Lukas I’m fine, I want this, I want you”  
“Okay but you gotta tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable”  
“Promise” and with that, we get back where we were. He opened the lube took enough of it on his fingers, he prepared me for himself slowly and a bit tortuously until I started whining for more  
“Okay okay” he placed head of his dick to my entrance and pushed in really slowly and I gotta admit really painfully then he waited a little  
“You okay?” I didn’t answer first, I know he’s holding out hard but I was kinda in pain, my eyes closed, my lips pressed together hard, my arms around his waist holding him tight maybe tight enough to hurt him, finally I decided to save us both  
“Move Lukas...slowly p-please” he was lost enough to not answer me so he just did what I said. And a few more painful minutes, he hit something inside of me and it changes everything. I didn’t realize I wasn’t hard anymore until he hits there, I should be focus on the pain but now I can feel that sweet sweet burn inside of me. I moaned loudly and it trigger Lukas make him go faster  
“God!! Did I tell you before how beautiful you’re?.. and hot GOD! So hot, fuck!!” he hissed and I can feel I’m going to the edge, everything was quite fuzzy and I was feeling pain and the joy at the same time, couldn’t decide I want it to end or last forever, I don’t know it was actually fuzzy. I tried to touch myself because my aching dick really needs some kind of sensation, any kind! But Lukas didn’t let me  
“Wait wait” he hold my wrists, raised them above my head on the bed, sheets felt good under my arms, it felt soft, then he kissed me lasciviously. The kiss makes me more and more needy, I crawled desperately under him. He wrapped his arms around my torso then he lift me while he was still inside of me, he pushed me to the wall and keep fucking me there, his hands holding me from my thighs, my arms cuddled up around his neck and this new angle was in insanity level for me and his strength, it was already a big turn on for me, it was so hard to catch my own breath. I don’t feel like I have the power for jerking myself off but I don’t have to because Lukas placed one of his hands on my dick and start to stroke me fast and tight. It only took 30 seconds before I lose myself and come, on both of our chests  
“God! You’re so strong for me baby” I caressed his hard muscles with my hands and it took him to the edge, he moaned loudly just before load himself in me with one final thrust and buried his head on my neck, he was still in me. We both were used up. He pulled out his softened dick inside of me and lay me down on bed, I can feel his cum dripping out of my ass but I was too exhausted to feel ashamed of it, I guess. He lie down next to me  
“Hey!” he smiled  
“Hi!” I smiled back lightly, it was so hard to keep my eyes open at the moment  
“We’re quite dirty”  
“Yeah, we should take a shower”  
“We should do it together!” I open my eyes then smiled again  
“I couldn’t agree more” he grinned and put a small kiss on my forehead  
“However I don't think I can go again” because there was this terrible sore in my ass, he understand what I’m talking about  
“You don’t have to babe” he put kisses on my shoulder  
“I don’t?” I said with disappointed voice  
“No, you don’t because we have our hands, our mouths! Right?” he smiled again and kiss my lips this time  
“Yeah, sure. By the way you have to carry me to the bathroom, you know that right?”  
“Ohh yeah?” he laughed  
“Yes of course, I don’t think I can walk and you’re strong...you don’t look that strong but you’re” my eyes were closing again and my voice getting weaker with tiredness  
“We should take that shower now or you're gonna sleep!”  
“Yeah, carry me” I mumbled slowly  
“Okay, big baby, come here” he took me in his arms like a baby.


	10. Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, my exams get on the way and they made me pretty upset so I couldn't write anything. I really hate studying law sometimes.
> 
> And btw I'm not bipolar myself guys but I'm not mentally stable either, so I'm writing Even's feelings kinda like mines and if there's anything offended to a bipolar person, I'm truly truly sorry and just let me know where it is I'll change that part immediately.

#### EVEN

I drive to their place fast as possible. I ring the bell and wait for Isak to open the door, my heart was racing because I haven’t see him for a while and I know I miss him but also I need to stay away from him. He opened the door, it felt like lifetime and he looks bad, red circles around his eyes, probably he haven’t sleep all night long I couldn’t stop wondering why. He looks quite surprised to see me  
“Ohh, hi” he looked at my hands, to his books and continued  
“How did Philip let you do that?” he smiled and shake his head a little, like he can’t believe how this is happened  
“He and Lukas had the talk so I told him, I can bring these to you. He kinda had to say yes”  
“Yeah, they needed to talk, it’s good for him” he said quickly  
“Isak about what happene-“  
“I forgive you!”  
“What?” how?  
“I.. I forgive you...believe me all night long I’ve been thinking about it and I try to hate you.. I really tried, you know but it didn’t happened so I decided to forgive you and move on.. even if I still...ahhm never mind none of this' not important anymore”  
“What’re you talking about Isak?” he lowered his head, begin to look at the floor  
“I'm talking about you and Sonja. I just want you to be happy, you know. So we’re.. we’re cool Even” he saw me last night, no they saw me last night and that was the reason why Philip acted like that today  
“I didn’t get back with her” I said immediately  
“You don’t have to lie to me” he raised his head look at my eyes and I melted, all I want to do was hold him, hug him, kiss him anything  
“I...I was.. the alcohol”  
“What?”  
“I drink too much so I didn’t realize she’s all over me until it’s too late” that was the truth. I missed Isak but I found myself in Sonja's arms  
“Ohh okay” he said calmly. And I remembered my promise to Philip  
“I should leave before I gave Philip any more reason to kill me” I extended books to him, he hold them but didn't take them  
“Why did you do it?” I can see curiosity and hurting on his face clearly. And that was the moment I decided to be better for him, yeah I can be not sick for him because he’s valuable enough for me to stick around him. So I can be with him and be not sick, this made me feel good, I hurt him but I still can make things right  
“I scared”  
“You scared! You scared from what?”  
“From my feelings for you they were so intense so different, it made me terrified” that was another truth  
“I never felt like this too” that was his last words before he kissed me and I kissed back with big relieved. We stumbled inside and fell on the couch together, I’m sure it looks more like Isak fell on me but I was cool with it, maybe even more than cool  
“Philip’s definitely gonna kill me now”  
“Yeah, I’m sure I can talk out of him” I laughed  
“I bet you can” I pulled him down from his waist for another kiss and everything felt so damn much heated, it felt like I lost all my senses so I just keep kissing his neck, keep marking him as mine  
“God Isak! What’re you doing to me” it sounded more like a plea and he make a quite needy noise, which makes me more hard in my pants. The sweet ecstasy, my hormones keep sending to my brain, with each touch of his become more and more. It felt like the best highness I have ever had. His hands all over me with neediness. My brain has only one thing to be busy for at the moment and that was Isak, the way he touches, the way he looks, the way he smells, the way he wants me, the way he worships me. I feel like I'm gonna explode already because it was all too much and not enough at the same time  
“Bedroom?” no I don’t think I have enough power to wait until I got there so  
“No no here right here, ride me baby” his eyes widened because of what I said but he didn’t stop anyway and that was what important  
“I still gonna go and get the lube” he said and he was gone in a heartbeat. I feel empty with sudden lack of weight on me and I have to stop my urges to go behind him push him on the bed and take him there, I whined loudly to the idea  
“You missed me that much ha?” I run through my fingers in his hair, then pulled him for a harsh kiss  
“I need you now, can’t stop thinking about you” I bite his earlobe and he groaned wildly. We both were quite edged. I was so in thoughts of enjoying him I didn’t even realize he was prepping himself for me and a few minutes later he sit on my dick. I arched my back beacuse I knew if I keep looking at him while he was like this I’ll come right away. I hold his hips from both side and help him move and each time he sit back down on my dick, I lose my mind with that feel of ecstasy again. Then he came, I feel that warm sticky fluid on me and I never felt anything hotter in my life. I keep pounding to his ass until I lose all my senses for good and finally I come. I felt so tired and so alive at the same time. I kissed him one more time before I pulled myself out of him.

We get to bed, get in the sheets all naked. Isak slept immediately and he looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I was tired too for the next 10 minutes anyway, so I don’t have much to do other than drawing and watching beautiful boy lying next to me. His skin looking even more beautiful with darkness of the night, with only city lights on him. God, I was in love with this boy and I really don’t wanna lose him but I don’t have to lose him, I can manage to hide this and Lukas will help me I know he would so I can keep him yes, yeah I can so I should and I should never hurt him again, he’s too good to be hurt someone like me.

* * *

“Wow! How many things you done like that?” Philip was looking at the breakfast I prepare for us. I might be call them early in the morning and invite them for a nice breakfast  
“I didn’t know what will Isak want exactly so I made-“  
“Practically everything” Lukas finished my sentence  
“I should go, check up on Isak”  
“Yeah, about that, I know I promised you Philip but-“  
“It’s fine, of course I’m gonna keep an eye on you but I also know he’s happy with you, so relax it’s cool, as long as you didn’t do anything stupid” and I wasn’t, am I?  
“Did you tell him?” Lukas asked the second Philip disappeared  
“Tell him what?” Lukas send me a look  
“You know what Even you gotta tell Isak”  
“No I don’t have to tell him anything”  
“God! Just tell it’ll be fine”  
“No, actually I’m gonna lose him and I don’t want this to happen” Lukas shaked his head with disapproval  
“I can’t keep this from Philip, I don’t wanna keep this from him”  
“So you’re gonna put him in a pretty tough situation”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, you’re gonna tell him that I’m bipolar and then you’re gonna tell him that he have to keep this from Isak and he’s gonna be in pretty ugly situation, do you really wanna put him there?”  
“God! Just tell Isak, Even please! You know he deserves to know”  
“I really can’t lose him, sorry” we heard footsteps and shut our mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a different idea for Philkas, I'm planning on writing it so this story might get delay again :( but not for long because I enjoy writing this story a lot :))


	11. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Philkas porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the lack of kudos and comments :( I have no idea, what I'm doing wrong with this fic but please please make a comment and let me know how'd think the storyline is going or the things that you don't like :(

#### LUKAS

We get inside of the dark flat, it was almost like we were in each others lap while we walk into the house with Philip.  
“I have no idea why we have to come down to your place. You didn't have to pay that much to the cab” Philip said drunkenly, his arms wrapped around my neck, my arms hugging tightly around his waist, we were standing right in the middle of living room  
“I needed to be alone with you and Isak’s friends didn’t look like leaving anytime soon so” since we both drunk we took a cab and try not to touch so much each other while the ride  
“Hmmm why do you need me alone?” he asked and press his whole body to mine and I’m pretty sure he did that so he can feel my growing erection  
“I think you know why baby” I lowered my hands and cupped his ass cheeks then I start to kiss his neck. My head was a little bit dizzy but I was sober enough for this  
“What’s wrong with Even is he using something?”  
“What?” I raised my head from his neck and looked at him  
“I don’t know, he was a little bit weird, I mean the things he said”  
“No he’s not using anything Philip we were all drunk remember!”  
“No! He started talk like that before we started to drink so, plase tell me if you know anything about it” he looked right into my eyes and I felt guilty  
“Believe me he’s not taking anything, I know you concern about Isak but don’t worry baby”  
“He’s not the one I concern about. You live with the guy!”  
“Baby I know about your mom, do you really think I would lie to you about something like that? And to be honest it’s more like I’m living with you now more than Even”  
“Do you have any complain about that” Philip asked teasingly  
“No no, no way I’m so much in love with you, to complain about anything Mr. Shea”  
“Is that so” our lips touched for a lazy, slow kiss  
“You’re the only one I ever wanted Philip” I deepened the kiss a little but then Philip pulled back  
“ _ **Ohh really!**_ ” he said with that drunk sarcastic voice again  
“Yeah” I said and put sloppy kisses to his jawline  
“Yeah, like you never wanted one of those porn studs under your hands”  
“No, I did not” I actually never did want one of them, I was feeling like blinded everybody else but Philip  
“Hmm I’m sorry but I have a few obsession about a few celebrity”  
“Ohhh like who?”  
“I don’t know,.. like Matthew Mcconaughey or Lucky Blue Smith”  
“Are you serious at the moment? I mean you want them.. you want them like in bed?”  
“Yes, I do. I guess I have a soft spot for tall ones!”  
“Wow! That’s really hurt Philip and you do realize that you’re not gonna cry out their names while you come tonight!”  
“Hmm and then there’s Charlie Carver. He’s not really my type but in ‘I Am Michael’ he was so fucking hot with Franco ohh yess Francooo”  
“Okay okay enough, are you kidding me Philip?”  
“Jealous much?” he looked at my eyes with his intense chocolate brown eyes again  
“Why would I jealous the things you can’t have?”  
“I don’t know, maybe you don’t like the idea of, that I’m dreaming one of them sometimes” he lowered one of his hand from my neck to his cock and rubbed himself over his jeans. And that was when my dick start to ache painfully in my pants  
“Why would you do that while you have me” I mumbled lowly because I was dazed with what’s going on right in front of me, Philip was putting on a show and escaping little voices from his mouth sometimes, eyes closed. I wanted to cry because I was so hard after this image and he was so damn knowing what he's doing and of course he was unexplainable beautiful so I just really want to cry. Maybe it was all alchol doing, I really don't know but everything was so damn intense and hot at the same time  
“Admit it Lukas.. admit that you’re jealous” he whispered to my ear and then he nibble on my earlobe  
“Ohh, I do am jealous and you’re certainly not thinking or dreaming any of those guys” I opened button of his shirt so I can see more of his skin but I didn’t strip it, I let it stay on him because it looked so good like that, all buttons opened _**ohh yeah baby**_. Then I pushed his hand on his cock and replaced my hand in his jean, we didn’t wear any underwear this morning, so all day long we can drive ourself crazy with every intentionally movement and that's what we did and that was the reason, why I really needed that sweet time with Philip and I certainly couldn't get it at their place, so here we’re. Finally Philip moaned loud enough, the way I want it and he lean over me with full body weight then he try to kiss me but I didn’t let him  
“Do you want to kiss me Philip?” I asked with a raw and husky voice  
“Ye.. yess” he hissed and shiver a little, eyes closed, he looks like completely at my mercy. I pulled his hair with my free hand, then I come close with his face and our lips were like almost touching, I can feel his warm, alcoholic breath on my lips but still I didn’t kiss him  
“Ple..please Lukas” his voice was so so low, I’m pretty sure the only reason I heard him because I’m close enough to hear. Then I pulled him to myself for full mouthed wet tongue kiss, which it makes us both moan to each others mouths with heavy hotness. One of my hand still stroking his dick in his jean and other one keep pulling his hair and controlling his head movements. We both were far gone from reality and time, I have no existence other than being with him, I lost every sense I have except feeling him stormily, passionately  
“What’d you want? Tell me how'd you want Philip.” I ordered with raw and harsh voice  
“I.. I want it hard” I pulled his hair arched his neck then I bite his neck and leave a new mark there  
“Hmm do you?” I talk to his neck and I pull out my hand from his cock and grab his ass, he shivered unintentionally under my hands and torment  
“Yess I want it so hard Lukas.. make me cry out your name” he quote me. Then he pressed his body to mine again and rubbed our erections together. And that was it I pushed him to wall in the living room, while covering his sweet mouth with my own frantically. We hit the cold wall harshly but both of us didn't mind it. I turned him to wall, lowered his jean, he would’ve already opened buttons of my pants so I just pull out my achingly erected dick  
“Shit lube!” I said furiously  
“Just spit” Philip answered  
“What? No!”  
“I said I want it hard baby I wasn’t joking around so come on” he pushed his ass on my dick and it was perfectly fit. My brain was too hazy for arguing with him so I just did the way he said, spit on my fingers and push one in his warm tightness. He pushed himself on my finger and groaned then he pull out my finger and take it in his mouth licked my two fingers wetly  
“Like this” he said and replaced them both in his pinky sweet hole and start rocking back on them. Then spit his hand and stroke my cock hard  
“Come on, I can’t wait anymore” as me about it Philip, you have no idea what you do to me and now there’s no way I can hold on more because I was already so edged. I pushed in his tight perfect heat, I pushed all in and my brain sparkled  
“ _ **Fuck**_ ” was the only response I could give. I pounded fast, hard. It was way more harsher than our other sexs, in the end I came hard inside of him, with his names on my lips. Then I pulled out, looked at wrecked boy in front of me. I wiped his tears from his face  
“Are you okay baby?” I asked with a soft voice, while stroking his hair  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No! No it was awesome, so good I just-” he lowered his hand on his hard cock but I hold his hand  
“No I have an idea” I said and get down on my knees  
“What’re you doing?” we were still drunk, obviously  
“Since we decided being hard today, I want you to fuck my mouth babe” couple days ago we start to play this game, watching porn and give it a try that looks like a good combination. And I take him in my mouth, try to take as much as I can. He didn’t move just moaned but then I pull out  
“Are you gonna do it or not Philip?”  
“Okay okay” he whispered softly and grab my hair push my head a little bit more but still not hard enough, I can feel he’s watching me and trying not to hurt me  
“Babe I want you to close your eyes, forget about me being here and just fuck my mouth, okay? Can you do that for me Philip?” he didn’t answer this time and just close his eyes, grab my head with his both hands and start to doing what I just said and it was hard, kinda painful but worth it because I never heard him that loudly maybe it's because usually I was moaning with him too, no matter what it was something fiery. I can feel my face gone red and my tears on my cheeks but I didn't care because also I can feel my dick starts to aching again then I feel warm fluid into my throat. Philip’s legs give up and he sit right next to me, he wrapped one arm to my neck and pulled me for a lingering, tasty kiss  
“You okay?” he said and wiped my half dry half wet tears  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Hmmhm... It was great you know”  
“Intense” I said simply. He smiled  
“Let’s go to bed” he stand up, take my hand and take us to my room then stopped  
“We need a shower first” I just nod my head  
“Hey Philip”  
“Yeah” I took his face in my hands  
“I want you to fuck me” he looked at me with a sweet warm smile  
“You mean like after the shower?”  
“No no I want us to be completely sober for that”  
“Hmm I don’t think, what we just did was a forgettable performance” he rubbed his nose to mine  
“No it wasn’t but still I want to feel every inch of you with a clear head”  
“Okay baby okay” then we kissed slowly again.

* * *

We woke up with irritating voice of a ringtone, it was Philip’s phone, he looked at it and opened  
“What the fuck Isak?” he yelled  
“I don’t care if it’s noon or not I’m still sleeping” he grumbled angrily this time and extended phone to me  
“What?” I asked  
“He wants you, he said you didn’t pick up” it’s because my phone on silent, I took the phone  
“Yeah”  
“Lukas what’s wrong with Even?” ohh shit  
“What’d you mean?”  
“You tell me, he doesn't come out from bed, doesn't talking to me, he’s completely covered up by blankets and keep saying your name!” he said angrily  
“What, my name?”  
“He keeps saying ‘Please don’t tell Lukas’ so explain it to me, what’s that thing you shouldn’t be telling me about? And do you know what’s wrong with him?” ohh...oh BOY!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a kudos :)


End file.
